


Day as Dark as the Night is Long

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan was tired.





	Day as Dark as the Night is Long

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song ultraviolet by U2 which I feel like fits the pov of someone with depression to a loved one and encourage everyone to have a listen of it.

It had been a long tiring week and they were only halfway through it. Dan sighed as he kicked his shoes off at the door and carried the groceries in the rest of the way. He had offered to be the one to run out and get the few necessities they were low on but they both knew he just offered to avoid the response of the latest gaming video.He put the bags on the counter and ran his hand through his hair. 

He was exhausted from juggling the demands of scheduling the tour and meetings about deciding a million tiny details. From arguing with venues and from disagreements with management. From pouring over what little script they started with and from trying to anticipate reactions and questions and possible scenarios. From making sure this tour was what they wanted exactly and not a fraction off.

He was even more tired of really just himself and his inability to not over think He knew he made a mistake and knew backlash was part of the job and Phil always told him he couldn’t take it personally. 

“If your video made a difference to one person then it’s worth it, isn’t it?” He had rolled his eyes but found himself repeated it to himself multiple times a day lately.

He knew to stay away for awhile but it was proving harder than he anticipated. His mind was being particularly unkind lately and throwing himself into the internet to escape wasn’t an option until things calmed down. 

It was like a balancing act. He was perched on a tiny bridge made of one plank of rotting wood with angry salt water waves crashing below him. He was so bone tired of wobbling back and forth all over it, desperate to not fall and drown. It was really a bad week to drown and he never knew how long coming back up would take. 

He could feel his eyes starting to burn again and knew he had to find Phil to help ground him again. It maybe wasn’t fair but he planned on getting as much Phil time as he could before Phil went up north this weekend. He made a quiet promise to let himself drown a bit while Phil was gone. 

He shook off the idea of just coming with when Phil asked. He already had one Lester staring after him in worry and cleaning up after his messes. He didn’t think he could hold himself together with any more concerned blue eyes staring him down. 

He made his way through their unusually silent house and finally located Phil curled up on their sofa from their old flat in the lounge downstairs that went mostly unused. It felt dark and hidden away from the rest of the house, the rest of the world for that matter. 

He was draped in the weighted blanket they had ordered on a whim that he must have dragged down from their bedroom. Dan felt a genuine smile pull gently at his lips as he carefully removed Phil’s glasses and slipped in next to him. It wasn’t built for two grown men over six feet and over half of his body was hanging over the side but as Phil smacked his lips once and tucked his head into the crook of Dan’s shoulder Dan felt his body finally relax. The pressure from the tour and from himself started to melt away as he started losing consciousness. 

He knew it was all waiting for him when he wakes up. He would still have a crazy world tour to plan and he would still feel the guilt and disappointment of an unspeakable amount of people he felt he let down along with the weight he placed there himself. Phil would still leave this weekend and he would be left to deal on his own for awhile with an added awkward phone call to his own mum Sunday. 

It would all still be there but after it all passed Dan knew there would be endless moments like these with Phil and for now that was enough to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and be kind!


End file.
